


Closer

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Once he left the bunker after having his grace somewhat restored, Gabriel knew he was making a mistake. Sitting back against the thick trunk of a tree, he watches the world around him change into a brighter version of life and slowly gets the courage to do so himself.





	Closer

**Author’s Notes:** I am so sorry, considering how short this story is that the notes are probably going to be longer than it. To get it out of the way, this is my submission for the [Gabriel Monthly Challenge](https://gabriel-monthly-challenge.tumblr.com/).

 

 **Statement:**  Spring was in the air and a certain archangel’s thoughts naturally turned to love

 

**Aesthetic:**

I know that I haven’t been posting anything this week, and if you follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/CrowNoYami), you know that I’ve been working on a large project. I have now completed my  [Wincest Reverse Big Bang](https://wincestreversebang.tumblr.com/) at nearly 80k words! I will be taking a few days off to catch up on some editing (Yes, that means you [Silvaxus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus), thanks for waiting for me!). After which, I will be then working on my original novel, which was started back in November but never completed.

 

I will still be posting for the [Gabriel Monthly Challenge](https://gabriel-monthly-challenge.tumblr.com/), but I doubt I will have time for much more than that for the next couple months. I’m sorry. I’ll see you at some point next month! To my Wincest fans out there 06/25/2019 is my posting date for the Big Bang, and I hope you like it!

 

Love,

Crow

 

 

***~*~* This has been edited by QueenOfHearts**

 

 

 

**Closer**

 

 

There was something magical about watching winter turn into spring. As each small leaf and flower which had previously been destroyed by the unforgiving cold reached up toward the life-giving sun, Gabriel felt inspired to try and do the same. Every spring, he made the same observations, watched as the blooms blossomed and what was once a white wasteland became enriched with life. The colors took his breath away, how much vibrance and resilience each plant displayed. It was more than the plant life; however, as slowly animals would crawl out of their hibernation, ready to face another year and continue their lives as their parents before them.

 

How many times had he sat back in the middle of a forest or meadow and watched the world come alive? How many more would he be able to do so? He wasn’t naive. With each passing day, he could feel the pull to return to the bunker where he left Sam and his brother alone, fleeing from their problems, not wanting to take up the mantle of the archangel that he had been running from for so long. It wasn't what they deserved, not after they coaxed him back from the empty shell Asmodeus had left him.

 

Glancing at a squirrel who was darting through the branches above him, Gabriel sighed. He had been running for far too long, and though he had given up his idea of revenge against the god who had betrayed him, it would only be a matter of time before he was pulled into battle. Raising his knees to his chest, Gabriel hooked his hands around them and let the fresh air and blossoming wildlife soothe his grace. It would take perhaps another two weeks, but he would return to the bunker and help where he could.

 

Catching sight of a mated pair of crows, the archangel couldn’t help but think of his own love life. A flash of soft hazel eyes and silky brown hair passed through Gabriel’s mind. Leaning back against the rough bark behind him, Gabriel closed his eyes. It had been all too easy to fall in love with Sam Winchester. The attraction had been there from the beginning, back when he was scoping the boys out to see if they were up to the task before them. With each encounter, he noticed how Sam was the reasonable one of the two, how he cared so much even for a monster that was hunting them.

 

It was Sam who had wanted to talk to him after being pulled through hell in TV land; it was Sam who had been forced to remember every death Dean went through, but who had wanted to ask for help rather than try to take his life. Digging his hand in the dirt beside him, Gabriel sighed. It was also Sam who had brought him back from the brink of insanity. If it had been anyone else, he never would have responded to Sam’s plea, never would have come out of his funk when he was all but shattered.

 

Sam had needed him, and it was enough to wake him up, even if only for a moment. The memory of Sam’s hand gently holding his face while the hunter cut through his stitches caused Gabriel to touch his lips, remembering the caress, how careful Sam was in every action. How would it have felt to have Sam’s lips against his instead of his fingers? Opening his eyes at the sharp caw from a few feet away, Gabriel sighed. If he continued to run, to live as he had been, he would never know. But there was a chance, however slim that maybe if he ran toward someone instead of away to nourish the delicate bloom of new love.

 

Gathering his grace around him, Gabriel stood, collecting what energy he could from the thriving forest before opening his wings. It would take only a blink to arrive at the bunker, perhaps one step closer to being the archangel he needed to be, and if he was fortunate, closer to the hunter who made him feel alive.  

 

 

 

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing (and reading) follow me ^_^**

[Twitter ](https://twitter.com/CrowNoYami)

[Tumbler](https://crownoyami.tumblr.com/)

 

**[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/crownoyami/?hl=en) **

[Goodreads ](https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/15833181-crownoyami)

**See you soon!**


End file.
